A Really Good Font
by He's-Her-Lobster41319
Summary: Post ep for 6x17. Rick tries to take care of Kate, but she just wants to font. After a moment, Rick doesn't really know why he was trying to do anything else.


**Because Jess told me it was ok. A post ep of sorts for 6x17.**

* * *

"Come to bed." Rick's hand was so close, so with only brief hesitation, Kate ignored the man on the computer and took hold of the man who had saved her countless times already.

Rick held her hand tightly as he walked her to the bedroom, smiling when she slipped her fingers between his. When they arrived in the bedroom, Rick pulled her to the end of the bed and slid the fur coat from her shoulders, tossing it onto the nearby chair. Kate smiled up at him and slid her fingers under his shirt, trying to pull it over his head, but Rick stopped her with a shake of his head.

"No, Kate. Not tonight."

"Rick, please." Kate whispered as she brought her fingers up to trace his features. "Please."

Rick shook his head and stepped away, walking into the closet. Kate stared at where he'd been for a moment, confused by his actions. He reappeared a moment later with a pair of his flannel pajama bottoms and one of his t-shirts in his hands.

He gives her a goofy smile as he holds them out to her. "I thought you'd like to wear these tonight."

Kate rolls her eyes and beckons him closer with a finger. "Kiss me, Castle." She whispers, taking a step closer to him.

Castle complies and pecks her on the lips before stepping back slightly and holding the clothes out.

Kate growls as she takes them and throws them on the ground. Before Castle can say a word, Kate is on him, pressing her lips against his in a demanding and searing kiss. Castle breaks away for a moment to just stare at Kate, but before she can lean in to him again, Castle has one arm bound tightly around her waist and the other cupping the back of her neck as he pulls her in for another kiss, ravaging her mouth when she opens it to him.

Kate lets her fingers move swiftly over his back as she tugs at his shirt trying to get her fingers under it to feel some of his skin against hers. Rick drops both hands to grip her waist firmly, and a full body shudder rips through Kate.

Instantly, Rick pulls away, the lust and want in his eyes turned to concern and fear. He lost his grip on her hips immediately and tried to step away, but Kate went with him, tightening her grip as she did.

"Kate, you're still cold." He tried to reason.

"Not that kind of shiver, Rick." She said, popping the 'k' in his name. "Even if it was, this is a pretty damn good way to warm me up, don't you think?"

"Kate," Castle tried, but failed to find words and settled with a shake of his head.

"Rick, listen to me, ok?"

When Rick nodded in agreement, Kate cupped his face in her hands and smiled at him as she pressed a light kiss to his lips.

"I love you. I love that you're so concerned for me that you're hardly even touching me right now. But Rick," Kate shook her head and sighed, trying to find words. "I just went through hell. I was tortured. And it hurt like hell. So yeah, I'm a little sore, but when tomorrow comes and I can barely move, I'd like to know that some of that soreness is because of you, and holds some very great memories. So please, Rick. Please. Let me feel something else."

Rick nodded stupidly for a moment before grasping her hips once again and slamming his lips down on to hers. Kate let out a moan, which Rick happily swallowed. He lifted her up and made a noise close to a growl when Kate wrapped her legs around his waist. Rick's hands moved from her hips to her ass and he gave it a firm squeeze as he walked the few steps toward the bed and tossed her—gently—onto it.

Kate let out what might be considered a giggle, if Kate Beckett was a woman who giggled, which she would deny her entire life. Rick smiled at her as he came in for another harsh kiss before pulling away quickly and moving to the button on her pants and flicking it open. Before he rid her of her pants, though, Rick grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head before throwing it into some corner. Her bra followed suit, as did her jeans and panties.

When Kate was completely naked, she wrapped her legs around Rick's waist and tugged him closer, trapping him between her legs. His hands came down to support his weight above her, and Kate reached up for a passionate kiss. Her fingers moved to his shirt and rid him of it easily. Her fingers mapped out every crevice of his chest and abdomen, smirking when he let out a groan as she neared the button on his pants.

With an easy flick of her wrist, Rick's pants were undone, and he stepped away to shuck them and his boxers. While he finished undressing, Kate made her way to the center of the bed so that she was lying with her head on the pillows and her hips were not hanging off the bed. Rick stepped toward her again and crawled above her.

"You don't get to do this to me again, you understand?" He asked. "No more taking the place of contract killers and getting tortured."

Kate gave him a sweet smile and nodded. "Deal."

Rick fused his lips with hers as he entered her in one thrust.

"Shit." Kate said as she broke away from his kiss to throw her head back.

If she thought he was going to be rough with her, she was mistaken. As soon as Rick was sure that he would last longer than 5 seconds, he started a slow and steady pace. He was braced on his forearms above her, and their every breath mingled as they looked into each other's eyes.

What started out slowly didn't stay that way for long, though. Not when Kate let her fingers travel his body and come to rest on his ass, gripping it and pulling him closer.

"Harder." She hissed into his ear, bucking her hips up to accentuate her point.

Rick looks at her for a moment before rising up on his knees and gripping her hips tightly. He holds himself still inside of her for a moment just to watch her squirm. When he sees her hand start making its way down her body and between her legs, he grabs it and pulls it away from her. Before Kate can do any more than give Rick a dirty look, he took her right leg and rested it on his shoulder. The movement sent him deeper inside of Kate, and earned a groan from both of them.

"Now _move_." Kate demanded, trying to buck her hips to get some kind of friction.

Rick smiled as he pulled out slowly and thrust sharply back into her. Kate's eyes slid closed and she threw her head back as Rick started a new pace, pounding into her.

As Kate climbed higher and higher, Rick leaned forward, so that Kate's leg was pressed against her chest.

"Ok?" Rick panted as he continued to thrust into her.

"More than." Kate panted back as she brought her hand up to the back of Rick's neck to guide him in to a relatively chaste kiss, considering what their lower bodies were doing.

Rick pulled away slightly and dropped his forehead to her cheek as he continued to fill her.

"Almost there." Kate said as her fingers slipped over her clit in a frantic pace.

Rick tried to hold on for Kate, but the feeling of having her wrapped so tightly around him, when he'd been thinking earlier that he'd never get to feel that again was too much, and he spilled into her with a loud groan.

Feeling her fiancé spill into her was enough to send Kate flying over the edge with a scream of his name on her lips.

When they'd both come down from their highs, Rick pulled Kate into his arms and kissed her temple lightly.

"I love you, Kate. So much."

"I know, Rick. I love you, too."

They lay there, cuddled together for what felt like hours. The sweat slowly evaporated from their skin and left Kate cold, once again.

"Rick?" She asked softly, unsure if he was already asleep.

"Cold?" He asked, and when she looked at him she saw a knowing smirk on his face.

"Just a little. That offer to wear your pajamas still good?"

"Any thing for you, Kate." He said as he slipped out of bed and grabbed the pajamas from the floor. Kate left the bed too, and pulled on a clean pair of panties before turning to face Rick.

When he saw the underwear his fiancée had chosen, Rick let out a groan and pulled her into his arms.

"You know those are my favorites." He whispered hotly into her ear.

"I know." Kate whispered back as her tongue came out to lick his earlobe.

Before he could do anything else, Kate grabbed the clothes and tugged them on and slipped back into the bed.

"You coming, Castle?" She asked from her burrow in the covers.

"You've got to give me more than 15 minutes between rounds, woman." He said as he made his way back into the closet and came out dressed in his own pajamas a moment later.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come one, get in bed."

"You're not usually this eager to get me into bed with clothes on, Kate."

"You just said you needed more time between rounds, old man."

"You take that back!" Rick cried as he looked at Kate in horror.

Kate just smiled at him and let the tip of her tongue stick out. Rick leaned over and kissed her, pulling her tongue into his mouth as he did so.

"There was a moment where I thought I'd never get to do that again." He murmured against her cheek.

Kate's hand came up to rest on his cheek gently. She didn't say a word until he was looking at her.

"I'm not going anywhere that easily. You will end up marrying me, Richard Castle."

Rick smiled and turned his head to kiss her palm. "Guess you convinced me about the font after all."

Kate smiled as she leaned in to kiss him softly one last time. When she pulled away she pillowed her head on Rick's chest and sighed softly.

"Guess I did."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it.**

**Follow me on twitter at AllyLobster and tumblr at allylobster dot tumblr dot com. Feel free to message me for anything, any time.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
